Not Alone
by sincerelyyours.anonymous
Summary: **Discontinued**. Leroy Berry gets in a terrible accident. After Heriam finds out, Rachel is in serious trouble. After showing her pain at school, will a certain Latina be her knight in shining armour? Pezberry; Klaine; Fuinn; Puck/Santana friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys, i know i have another pezvberry story up and in progress. this one was supposed to be chapter 30 for "Its just us; Rachel and Santana" but i thought it didnt fit. if you dont like the first chapter, tell me and i might not post the others. please tell me what you think! if you havent read my other pezberry story, you should know that Santanas thoughts/texts are in bold and Rachels are in italics. **

* * *

><p>"hey Rach, Im going to the store. want anything?" Leroy Berry called to his daughter who was rehearsing for the her dance class.<br>"no thanks, daddy. Love you!" Rachel called down to her daddy, her mind never leaving the focus of the dance moves.  
>She heard the door close, and her daddys' car starting outside. She picked up her phone as it vibrated.<p>

'hey bby. wnt 2 come ova?'  
>obviously it was from Finn.<br>_'sure, be there soon. and please work on your grammar.-R'_  
>She walked down the stairs to se her dad talking on the phone.<br>"work call?" Rachel asked.  
>Heriam nodded.<br>"can I go to Finns'?"  
>Another nod.<br>Rachel got into her car and began the short drive to her boyfriends hosue.  
>When she arrived at the Hudson-Hummel house, she was greeted by a very well dressed Kurt after she knocked.<br>"why are you so fancy?" Rachel asked, smiling at her friend.  
>"I have a date with Blaine tonight." Kurt said, with a mile-wide smile.<br>"have fun." Rachel said as she headed further into the house.  
>"will do!" Kurt called as he left the house to greet his boyfriend.<br>Rachel walked down the stairs to find her boyfriend sprawled out onto his bed, playing video games.  
>"hey Finn." she said as she sat down next to him.<br>"hey babe." Finn paused the video game and gave Rachel a hug.  
>"why'd you want me to come over? It seems like youre... busy." Rachel asked, referring to the video games.<p>

"I wanted to spend some time with you. I mean, you are my girlfriend after all and I want to spend some time with you before we go back to school next week." Finn responded.  
>They were starting their Senior year at McKinely next week.<br>"Can you believe were actually going to be seniors?" Rachel asked excitedly.  
>"not at all." Finn leaned in and kissed Rachel.<br>Rachel pulled away when her phone began to vibrate.  
>"its Kurt." Rachel said to Finn before answerinjg.<br>"hello?" she asked.

"Rach? its, its Kurt. You need to get to the hospital. I-its your dad." Kurt was crying.  
>"whats wrong?" Rachel began to tear up.<br>"ill explain everything when you get here. I gotta go." Kurt hung up.  
>"what was that all about?" Finn asked as Rachel got off the bed.<br>"uh, nothing. I gotta go, family issues." Rachel said, holding in tears.  
>Rachel got into her car and called Puck. Their families had gotten really close.<br>"Hey Jewbabe." Puck spoke into the phone.

"Noah, this is no time for nicknames. Im stopping by to pick you up, then were going to the hospital." Rachel spoke,  
>crying.<br>"woah, whos preggers now?" Puck asked, jokingly.  
>"Noah, my daddys' in the hospital."<br>"oh my god. alright, ill be ready. are you crying..?" he asked.  
>"yeah..." Rachel responded, finally letting tears fall.<br>"then im driving." Puck said before hanging up.  
>When Rachel pulled into the Puckermans' driveway she got out and ran into Puck's arms.<p>

"do you know what happened?" Puck asked, stroking the shorter girls hair.  
>"n-no. Kurt called me saying that I had to get to the hospital." Rachel said, still sobbing.<br>"okay." Puck guided Rachel to the passengers side of her car. Puck got into the drivers seat and pulled out of his driveway.  
>Rachel decided to text Kurt, saying that they were on their way.<br>'picked up Noah, be there soon.-R'  
>She grabbed Puck's hand in comfort. She didnt want Finn to know. She didnt want anyone to know except Kurt, Blaine, Noah,<br>and herself.  
>When they got to the hospital, Rachel couldnt speak.<br>"Leroy Berry." Puck spoke for her. The secretary pointed to a set of double doors that said "Emergency Room".  
><em>oh god. no.<em>  
>they went through the doors just to be in an attack hug from a sobbing Kurt.<br>"Rachel, your dad..." Blaine pointed to a room as he held the sobbing Kurt. He had tears streaming down his face.  
>Rachel walked slowly to the room, with Blaine behind her after he handed Kurt to Puck.<br>"Kurt and I were in a resturant and we saw your dad walking down the sidewalk. He was crossing the street, and someone hit him. I called the ambulance." Blaine explaine, drying his tears.  
>Rachel grabbed her daddys' hand, just as he still lined.<br>Leroy Berry was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rachel, I'm so sorry." Blaine said as he gave her a hug.

"Lets just keep this between you, me, Kurt and Noah." Rachel managed to say, before bursting into tears.

Rachel went out into the lobby as doctors swarmed her newly-deceased daddy.

"he's.." was all Rachel managed to say before burying her face in Pucks chest.

"Dead." Blaine finished, with tears in his eyes as he hugged his boyfriend.

"I gotta call my dad." Rachel said, pulling out her phone. It rang a few times before a male voice picked up.

"hello? Rachel?" Heriam asked his daughter with worry.

"dad.. daddy died. He got hit by a car.." Rachel couldn't stop crying.

"What happened?" Heriam was starting to cry.

"he was walking across the street and someone hit him. Blaine called the ambulance, because he and Kurt saw it, bit he died at the hospital after I got here. Noahs here too." Rachel explained.

"Why didn't you call me when you first heard?" Heriam was getting angry. "This is _**your**_ fault. Get home now!"

"okay, dad." Rachel said as she hung up. "Noah, my dad wants me home, so we gotta go."

"alright. I'll drive back to my house." Puck said as they left the hospital, a sobbing Kurt and a comforting Blaine behind them.

Rachel dropped Puck off at his house before driving back to her house to confront her angry father.

She opened the door to reveal Heriam standing there with his arms crossed.

"Rachel Barbara Berry, why the hell did you not call me?" he asked.

"I, I don't know!" Rachel was crying when she smelled the stench of alcohol. "Dad, are you drunk?"

"No!" Heriam slapped Rachel across the face, hard enough to leave a bruise. "Now go up to your room, you ungrateful selfish bitch!"

Rachel walked up to her room, crying.

_I know what he said is true. I'm such an ungrateful bitch. Its true._

The next day Rachel walked down the stairs to talk to her dad about he daddy's funeral tomorrow.

"Dad? What do you want me to wear to the funeral tomorrow? She asked, scared.

"Whatever the fuck you want. You look like a slut in anything you wear." Heriam slapped Rachel very hard. "and get rid of that oaf of a boyfriend you have. You don't deserve him. You don't deserve anybody. The only reason I'm letting that Puckerman kid at the funeral is because of how close our families are. Now fuck off." Heriam slapped Rachel and pushed her into the stairs.

Rachel just broke down. She texted Finn because she had to break up with him and she didn't want him to see or hear her cry.

'_Finn, we need to talk.-R'_

'bout wht babe?'

'_I think we should break up.-R'_

'y? were perfect 4 each other.'

'_I understand, but we should see other people as seniors.-R' _Rachel attempted to lie. It worked.

"whteva. Ill just go bck 2 quinn.'

Rachel was heartbroken. She couldn't believe what he had said.

Rachel got up to go get something to eat.

"what the hell are you doing?" Heriam yelled at Rachel.

"looking for food." Rachel said, silently.

"you don't need to eat! You're fat enough!"

"okay." Rachel left the kitchen, but not before getting slapped. She sulked her way up to her room.

The funeral was short, and Rachel was glad. She had her first day at McKinley, and she was getting better at hiding the bruises. Not even Puck noticed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: a couple of you guys were wondering when santana would come up. dont worry, she comes up alot starting in chapter 3. i just used the first 2 chapters as Leroys death and the start of the abuse.**


	3. Authors Note

UPDATE:

To everyone who follows my stories:

I apologize for my long absence. I've been trying really hard to get these chapters up, and hopefully I will get them up within the next week. I just haven't had the muse to get down and do serious writing like I have been with these stories as that my depression is slowly coming back, and I'm trying really hard to cope with this.

As you have noticed, I have changed my penname. I did so because I felt like my old one didn't suit me well at all, and I needed a change.

The three stories I know that I am going to be continuing are my three main ones right now, It's Always Darkest Before the Dawn (Faberry), I Wanna Hold Your Hand (Pezberry), and Total Eclipse of the Heart (Nichel/Smytheberry). These three I have planned out, as well as another one that I know I will be posting soon, called We've Only Just Begun (Pezberry/Faberry), and that should be up shortly after the updates, or even before. That story will more than likely be my filler story, as that I have many chapters ahead written, so I may post chapters of that in between chapters for my other stories.

As for the rest of my stories, I will be putting the following on hiatus until further notice: I Kissed a Girl (Pezberry), Not Alone (Pezberry), and Take Me Away, the Great Escape (Kurtbastian). A couple of my stories will be put under complete, as that I have no intention of continuing them due to lack of interest, and a few of them will be deleted as that they were so horribly written that I just can not deal with them anymore.

I just wanted to inform you all that I am trying to get better, and I am trying to get back to writing as often as I can but it can get difficult with what goes on in my personal life as well as my mental health. I apologize for those of you that thought this was an update, and I hope that you will be patient with me as I try and beat my depression and get back on my feet. I love you all, you guys keep me motivated and keep me trying to write.

-PinkypromiseNSN.


End file.
